Left with Nothing
by Death's Last Wish
Summary: Something tragic happens in Kendall's life and he's left with only one person to turn to. Kogan KendallxLogan SLASH
1. Everything Black

**This is the first time I'm trying to base my story off of a song, or the lyrics of a song. Hope you enjoy it.**

_

* * *

"You should know that you're the something that I hold onto when I'm left with nothing."_

_Quiet Please_

_by_

_Heffron Drive_

* * *

The squeal of tires followed by a blaring horn. Then, black. Everything was pitch black.

"Mommy!" I screeched in the dark abyss. "Mommy!" But all was fading. My own voice was hoarse and barely audible. Slowly, I could feel my voice slipping away, my hearing impaired. "Anyone?" I asked desperately with all the voice I could muster. And then, everything disappeared.

**~ . ~ . ~**

_Where am I?_ I slowly opened my eyes. I moved my head around. I felt dizzy. Suddenly, I spotted a logo, Los Angeles Emergency Care. I'm sure that was supposed to mean something, something important, but I can't think straight.

"She's lucky she made it this far," came a husky voice.

"And what about her mother?" asked a smaller, more feminine voice.

"Died instantly."

_What are they talking about?_

"Katie!" yelled a voice, a familiar one. Where have I heard it before? "Katie!" it called again.

_I'm sleepy… _I thought drowsily.

"No! Katie!" came the familiar voice. "Oh, Katie!" Crying.

_So… sleepy…_ I thought again. I let my eyes fall shut.

Black. Everything was black.

* * *

**So I know that was short. Really short. But, that was pretty much just the introduction and there was no other way to really tell what's happening. My later updates will be longer, I promise. For now, please review, as that lets me know if anyone thinks this is good enough to continue.**


	2. Falling

**Chapter 2 is finally up! SO sorry for the really late update, I just haven't had much inspiration with this story. **

**Anyways, sorry if I got whatever the hospitals or doctors do wrong, because hey, I really don't know. But let's just pretend that stuff happens the way I write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Tim Rush, or the boys, or anyone else in the show who appears in this fic.**

**Now, On With Chapter Two~**

* * *

Kendall POV

I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the tear droplets run down my cheeks. I tasted the saltiness, but I didn't care. Unconsciously, I muttered the name I have said so many times over the course of my life. "Katie..."

The beep fell flat, ringing dully and painfully in my ears. In a split second, tears cascaded down my face. I wasn't being silent anymore, I couldn't bear it. Letting out all my locked up sorrow, I sobbed uncontrollably into the lifeless body that once was my angelic little sister.

The time on the clock read 3:48 a.m.

~.~.~.~

I woke up a few hours later, the clock read 6:11 a.m. My mind was clouded, I couldn't remember where I was or why I was there. The bed before me was empty, but the computer screen reminded me all too clearly of what had happened the night before.

As if it were a reflex, tears welled up inside my eyes. I wiped them away, trying to stay strong. Sighing, I tried to stand up, only to have my legs give out on me.

Feeling like crap, with dry, tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and feeling the need to wash up, I tried to stand again. I gripped the side of the bed to steady myself, then hobbled over to the door. Looking sadly back at the bed, I turned the knob and exited the room.

As soon as I shut the door, I found myself in the waiting room looking at my three best friends. While James and Carlos were sleeping, Logan was the only one awake.

When he saw me, he put down the magazine he was reading and walked towards me.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely, his own eyes hinting at held back tears.

I didn't answer. Instead, I numbly shook my head.

He looked at me not knowing what to say.

"Kendall Knight?" asked a gruff voice. I looked up. "I understand that what has happened is very heart breaking, but this is a hospital and we can't keep you here," the doctor finished.

I nodded as he left.

After that, I felt the salty droplets come back, but this time, I let them fall freely.

A warm embrace enveloped me an I cried harder. Logan took a breath as if to say something, but let it go. After all, what could he say? That everything was going to be okay? Because we both knew it wouldn't be nearly that easy.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't long either. Seems like I can't write long chapters even if I try. Well, hope you enjoyed and R&R is appreciated~**


End file.
